An Inspector's Work is Never Over
by Sore-wa-dare
Summary: Nobuchika Ginoza has heard the worst news of his life- his precious daughter is dating the Kogami brat, and it's his duty as a father and an Inspector to investigate. (I originally planned this to be really dark, but all the characters deserve some happiness)
1. Chapter 1

**I originally intended this to be quite a dark story, and after mulling it over for a little bit, I thought that Psycho-Pass was too painful already and that Nobuchika Ginoza had suffered enough. I don't know how long it'll be, but it'll be fairly short. And yes, I gave Kagari a daughter. Please don't judge me. **

**Chapter 1: Mr. Ginoza**

Nobuchika Ginoza was grouchier than usual, to the extent his co-workers were getting quite worried about him. Every time he wrote a report, his fingers banged angrily on the keys (and at one point he had to ask for a replacement since he broke the space bar) and whenever Shinya Kogami entered the office, he immediately got a death glare from the angry Inspector, and the confused Enforcer never knew why. Kogami's confusion only made Ginoza's suspicions worsen – if he hadn't been told, it means that the brat had something to hide.

Precisely a month earlier, he had received the worst news he'd heard for a long time.

His precious daughter had a boyfriend. And that boyfriend happened to be Shinya Kogami's son.

And one of his many skills as an Inspector was investigating, and he was going to put them to the test.

Nobuchika Ginoza narrowed his eyes, seeing his daughter walk out the café where he learned Keiichi Kogami helped out, to give his grandparents a hand. He scowled, remembering how Kogami had once proudly announced his son wanted to be an Inspector to be cool like his dad, to which Akane swiftly replied that their son was following in her footsteps, since she was obviously much cooler. At their words, Nobuchika Ginoza felt a pang of jealousy- Seiko hadn't discussed any of her future plans with him at all! She spent most of her free time visiting the Tsunemori's café, when she wasn't pratting around and going to concerts with that oddly-dressed Kagari girl, who was always donning cosplay of some sort.

Suddenly, from his hiding place in the shrubbery, he saw Seiko waltzing out, waving farewell to Keiichi, who seemed to wearing a trash bag over his head. Upon closer inspection, he was wearing a beanie. "Goodbye, Seiko," he called out to her in a casual voice. Hmph! As if the long-term detective couldn't figure out what was really going on! That boy was going to take advantage of his poor, precious, innocent Seiko.

_**A few minutes earlier…**_

"So, this oddball tried to pull my pants down in the middle of gym and I ended up beating him so badly he was practically crying blood, and the next thing I knew, I was being told I had 'anger issues' and that I 'needed to see a therapist'! Can you believe that?!" Seiko crossed her arms defiantly across her chest, as Keiichi listened as he made food for them both. "His hue was getting was pretty clouded leading up to the incident, though, but still. I mean, he had to be taught a lesson – without my intervention, he totally would have become a latent criminal!" she grinned smugly. "They'll end up ruining their lives because of their idiocy. Luckily, I'm there to be their teacher!"

Keiichi laughed, looking at the tiny girl. "They are very lucky," he agreed.

"Aww, thanks, Keiichi!"

No, Nobuchika Ginoza had to put a stop to this! The spiky haired brat would not lay a finger on his little girl, not as long as he was alive and could still move one of his fingers, at the very least. Taking a deep breath and mustering his courage, he stomped over into the café.

"Hello," the kid greeted him jovially, a shit-eating grin spread across his face (however, Seiko always thought that Keiichi's smiles could put the sun to shame). "What would you like to have today? May I recommend the cheesecake?" As Nobuchika cleared his throat, he noticed how _huge _this kid was- he was taller than Kogami for sure. That was another reason why he was going to defile his precious daughter – Keiichi Kogami was a year and a half older than her.

"I have observed you spending an awful lot of time with a girl named _Seiko Ginoza," _Keiichi nodded innocently. "What exactly is your relationship with her?"

"Oh, it's you, Mr. Ginoza!" Keiichi's face broke into a happy smile as Ginoza was taken aback. What?! This kid remembered him? He hadn't visited the Tsunemori home for at least three years, and hadn't seen the kid since he was seven. "Did I get it right?" Nobuchika was mostly disturbed by how innocent and sincere this boy looked, reminding him of Akane on her first day of the job.

"How did you-?!" he stammered.

"Your hair and eyes are similar to Seiko's, and from what I've heard, fathers are very protective of their daughters," he stated. Dammit! This kid was good, and he seemed to have a decent investigative skill. But if a brat like Kogami could figure him out, what chances did Ginoza stand against criminals like Kirito Kamui?! Keiichi bowed respectfully. "I'm very happy to meet you again, Mr. Ginoza. Would you like to eat anything? It's all homemade." Nobuchika's teeth gnashed together in irritation- the way he was acting made it harder to accuse him of anything.

"Stop with the games! I know precisely what you're doing!" he slammed his fist on the table.

"…what am I doing…?" Keiichi looked moderately confused.

"You're going to take advantage of my daughter!" he declared, pointing an accusing finger at the boy. All Keiichi Kogami did was stare at it and blink. "… You know, you could at least react or say something."

"Oh!" Keiichi nodded, before sucking in a deep breath. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A LEWD THING?!" he screamed, nearly blasting the poor Inspector away. "Was that better?" The shit-eating/sunshine grin had returned and the boy's face resembled a child's. "I am not taking advantage of your daughter. You needn't worry, Mr. Ginoza, sir. We're very close but I respect her boundaries," he smiled, trying to win the man's trust. "She also scares me a little."

Ginoza relaxed upon leanrning that Seiko at least had some rule over this muscular beanpole. But he didn't know if that was true or not, and he ended up staring at the kid, completely and utterly confused by the situation. He needed a drink, and some fatherly advice. "I'll be back, and I'll be watching. _Don't touch my daughter, and no funny business!_" he warned.

"But I like making her laugh…" Keiichi mumbled sadly before Nobuchika Ginoza stomped out. "Goodbye, hope you come again!" he called after him, remembering what his grandmother said about customer service.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm kind of intending this to be quite a silly/fluffy fic, as such, and I may include some Shinkane parenting later on. Everyone's going to be a little (or a lot OOC) because this isn't to be taken seriously. But this chapter may get a bit serious later on, but the next chapter will be happier (or at least that's what I'm planning).**

**Chapter 2- Fatherly Advice**

Nobuchika Ginoza had decided that his first day investigating the most important case of his life (namely, the Seiko and Keiichi case) wasn't in any way successful. He hadn't even managed to scare off the kid- if anything, the exact opposite was true. Why did his daughter's type have to be so terrifying? Oh, he wished he'd learned some decent martial arts when he was younger. He hadn't mentioned his stalking observing to Seiko- he agreed with Keiichi on one thing, and one thing only- Seiko Ginoza scared him a little.

His daughter was an angel- she helped out people in need, always doing charity work and whatnot. One time, when there was a latent criminal in her house, hiding from the PSB, instead of screaming and running for her life like a normal person, she'd made him a cup of tea and talked about his problems. There was one issue raised with that incident- an Enforcer had attempted to shoot the guy when it was evident he was on the road to recovery, and Seiko had got a little angry at the Enforcer and defended the gibbering wreck… and by 'a little angry', she'd kicked the poor Enforcer square in the nuts and out the window. Her Hue hadn't budged an inch even when committing such an act, and it always confused him. She'd then given the latent criminal a Twix to apologize for the inconvenience, and when the rest of the Division burst in, the guy's Psycho-Pass had reduced to a nice healthy 99. So her heart was in the right place, and she was a lovely person… but a tad violent.

He sat miserably on his sofa, with nothing but a glass of scotch in his hand, his puppy, Dime the Second, sat in front of him innocently wagging his tail. He was trying to muster up the courage to go and ask his father advice, a thing which he'd never done and involved sacrificing his personal pride and dignity to face him. Dime was still a puppy, and petting him seemed to calm him down plenty. Nobuchika had decided that the two vices he needed to get him through these dark days of his life as a father were alcohol and his puppy. It was hard being a single parent. Maybe he needed to ask a motherly advice, and the only mother he knew right now was Akane, so that was a dead end. Teeny tiny puppy Dime barked, demanding attention, and then whining when Nobuchika didn't pet him straight away. He downed his scotch and focused on the little dog, who wouldn't stop staring at him with the most adorable expression he'd seen for quite a while. Nobuchika quickly scanned the surroundings to check there weren't any hidden cameras or people standing around in his house, before scooping up the tiny puppy and cuddling him to his chest like a baby.

He then curled up on his sofa, still holding the cute creature to his chest. "You're the best friend I ever had," he mumbled. "I mean, aside from Dime the First, he was pretty nice too. But you're my best friend right now," He was scared of offending him, but if the lick on his cheek was anything t go by, he hadn't done that. "You are the cutest thing I have ever seen! You're so adorable!" he cuddled the dog closer. The alcohol was really getting to him. He was an infamous lightweight, after all. Even his wife could drink him under the table within ten minutes. And on a side note, so could Seiko when she was 13. "You're not going to ditch me for another man are you? No criminal or boyfriend or anything…"

"What the fuck did I just see?" a voice stopped Nobuchika from his dog therapy, and he sobered up very quickly. Shinya Kogami and Akane Tsunemori were stood in the doorway, both looking equally traumatized. Nobuchika Ginoza could feel his soul leave his body as he released the dog from his grasp, who in turn went and peed on Kogami's shoe. As if his day wasn't bad enough!

"This- it- well, I was just-" Nobuchika fumbled with his words.

"You know, you don't even have to explain, I'd much rather you didn't," Kogami waved him down.

"Why are you guys here?" Ginoza tried to regain his composure, and dignity.

"We've been worried about you," Akane smiled, obviously still scared. "You've been very on edge recently, and we want to know if you're alright and if we can help,"

"Yes, that was why I was engaging in… uh… my recommended dog therapy," he excused himself. "And I'm quite busy, I have to go see someone about something important."

"Oh, I see. Then we won't bother you," Akane turned to face Kogami. "Keiichi says he'll be late home tonight – he's going out with a couple friends, apparently."

_Oh, __**fantastic.**_ Ginoza rolled his eyes. For now, he was in no way prepared to deal with Keiichi Kogami, due to the recent embarrassment he'd faced, and he simply hadn't had enough to drink yet.

At the PSB building, Ginoza looked at nobody and simply marched through the corridors until he reached his father's room, and impatiently knocked on it. This would have been his personal pride and dignity gone, but he didn't have any of that anymore, so a simple conversation with his father was nothing. When the door slid open, it seemed his father was expecting him. "Son, is everything all right? Ko tells me you're in the middle of a midlife crisis," he spoke bluntly.

"Kogami said that?" Ginoza frowned.

"Well, not directly, but he did sent me a video of you and your…" he coughed awkwardly, "… dog therapy." Nobuchika groaned and settled his head in his hands. There was a video in existence of him cuddling his beloved pet. "He also wants you to know he uploaded it online, and I quote, 'for shits and giggles'." As if his day wasn't bad enough! "But that's enough about that. You obviously came to talk about something, so how can I help, son?"

"It's Seiko," he admitted.

"Oh dear, she isn't injured or sick or anything?" Masaoka had always wanted grandkids, and now that he had one, he worried about her to an even greater extent than her father did. "She's not in trouble, is she? Is she caught up in the Yakuza?"

"No, none of those things," he replied.

"Is she upset about something?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know," he admitted. "Daughters are confusing and scary,"

"All kids are confusing and scary," the old man chuckled. "What's the problem? It's obviously… uh… putting you in quite a… dark place…?"

"To put it simply…" he hesitated. "To be completely honest…" his father cocked an eyebrow, a signal for him to stop being an idiot and get on with it. "She has a boyfriend."

The old man burst into laughter. "Is her boyfriend making her miserable and that's why you're so upset?" he asked, more seriously.

"No, it's not that-"

"Or is he part of the Yakuza and you think Seiko's going to get involved in some gang war?"

"Admittedly, the boy looks the part, but no, he isn't in Yakuza gangs that I know of," his eyes narrowed- maybe in his next round of observations, he should see if the boy did partake in any gang activity that Seiko was unaware of.

"Then what's making you so stressed out?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "Actually, that's a lie. I do know…"

"Well, who's the lucky guy?"

"Keiichi Kogami." Ginoza scowled. Masaoka blinked twice before bursting into noisy laughter.

"That explains everything," he rolled his eyes. "Oh, man... I wonder what Ko's going to say,"

"I don't think he knows," Ginoza told his father.

"Well, what's so bad about it?"

"I don't know. Ever since Seiko's mother…" he left it unsaid. It was better that way. "She hasn't opened up to me, or talked to me about anything. I mean, Kogami and Akane are always talking about these great conversations they have with Keiichi, and how they talk as a family, and-"

"You're jealous."

"That'd be one word for it, yes," he sighed again. "And whenever I ask about her day or something, just trying to spark conversation, all she talks about is Keiichi, and how they talked about this or that, and how he's such a great listener and so on…"

"Again, you're jealous."

"I'm not even going to deny it this time," he shrugged it off. "I think she blames me for what happened to her mother,"

"You did your duty as an Inspector, that's all," Masaoka placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You can't beat yourself up about it- if it had been Ko with Akane, you'd be saying the same things I'm saying now, I think. And I doubt that girl can hold a grudge against anybody. I mean, she's violent and short-tempered but she isn't judgemental. And Nobuchika?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the look on that kid's face when we told her that her mother wouldn't be coming home again?"

"A thing like that's kinda hard to forget."

"She looked so heartbroken, didn't she?" Nobuchika simply nodded. "Well, does she look heartbroken now?" He stayed silent for a little bit. "Nobuchika?"

"To be honest, I've never seen her look happier," he admitted sheepishly. "Whenever she talks about the Kogami boy, or the Kagari girl, her eyes get this gleam to them that could make even the toughest of men crumble."

"Well, what are you so panicked about? If your kids are happy and smiling, that shows you that you're doing a good job." 

"…Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, that last chapter was kind of serious towards the end, but now we're going back to stalker-daddy-Ginoza and light-hearted fun. It's all good. And I just want to say I have no idea how I'm going to end this. I also added a cover, which I thought was suitable, since it's the scene where Akane says, "You are ever the worrier, Mr. Ginoza." And I'm on a holiday right now, and my mum's saying I can't watch anime all day, so I'm pretending to be doing homework and that's why I'm updating them so fast. **

**Chapter 3: Date Night**

Seiko was extremely tired on Saturday. She had gotten in very late on that Friday after a 'date' with Keiichi, and it was a sure thing that Nobuchika Ginoza was now suspicious. What else was he meant to think?! Oh god, whilst he was having a midlife crisis, his daughter's innocence had been swiped by that… that… Sasquatch hybrid! She'd been drugged, and that was precisely why she was acting so lethargic. That must be it! He was convinced. He had to keep a closer eye on Seiko and Keiichi from now on.

_**Friday Night**_

"Seiko, have you ever been in karaoke bar before?" Keiichi asked. The date so far had been pretty good – they'd had a nice meal out in some fancy restaurant (courtesy of Nobuchika's wallet), gone bowling (in which Seiko had succeeding in smashing a bowling ball and renewing Keiichi's respect for her and her power), before hitting the arcade (where the two had played an incredibly violent game of air hockey and gathered a crowd, making one woman's hue cloud from the tension she felt watching them). All in all, it had been a good night, and Keiichi was already making plans to take Seiko to the most popular theme park in the city (courtesy of Shinya's wallet).

"Not really, I was always too embarrassed to go," she admitted with a laugh. Without warning, he grabbed her hand and dragged her inside before she could protest.

"I've been to one before with Makishima," he explained flatly. "I decided that violence was bad and the best way to settle the family feud was through the power of song."

Unbeknownst to the couple, Akane and Shinya had been tailing them all night, both wearing awful false moustaches and Shinya even donning a monocle. Their son hadn't told them about his new girlfriend, but Masaoka had, unable to contain it any longer. "Well, it's a good thing we were there when that lady's hue clouded," Shinya commented.

"Hmm," Akane agreed, tracking her son with her eyes. "Shinya, look – they're going into a karaoke bar!" She received no response from the Enforcer, who seemed to only have eyes for the building his son had just entered. "… Shinya…?" He remained silent. "Mr… Kogami…?"

"Akane…" he muttered. "I must enter that building. It is of top priority,"

"Why? I'm sure Keiichi won't get mugged in a karaoke bar…" she reasoned.

"That's not it," he said grimly.

"What is it? Are there criminals in there? Is it Kamui?!"

"No, but it is a karaoke bar,"

"Your point being…?"

"I don't think there are words to describe how much I love karaoke," he told her, as she smacked a hand into her forehead. "It's just my thing."

"Huh. Can't believe I didn't know that. Well, we can't do it now, or Keiichi will spot us," she told him. "Maybe later."

"Promise?"

"What are you, 6? I promise!"

The curious parents were outside the bar for more than an hour and a half. On the inside, Keiichi and Seiko were putting everyone else to shame, to the point Keiichi had attracted a large group of giggling schoolgirls (to which he blatantly ignored, or told them he wasn't interested – which was the truth- but the look in Seiko's eyes made him twice as anxious as usual). Once they'd decided to leave them and their drinks be, he thought back to how good it was he'd spotted a place. He knew Seiko loved singing and anything remotely musical, since she'd told him she wanted to go into music above all else, so this was a good venue for her. And hell, she had a good voice on her! And he had to admit, he was having a good time.

It got to 10 o'clock and the two were still singing; it sounded like a result of what would happen if Beyoncé and Mariah Carey sung together. But Seiko was getting kind of tired from doing too many violent/exciting things in the space of 4 hours; however, Keiichi felt like he was just getting started.

"Come on, Seiko, one more song!" Keiichi Kogami called out to his partner.

"I'M GOING HOME." She said finally, and he assented, escorting her back.

Shinya Kogami and Akane Tsunemori took this opportunity to enter the bar themselves, and they stayed there until 2 o'clock in the morning. In the 6 hours they'd been there, Kogami had been doing nothing but hogging the microphone, and Akane had to say, he was a good singer. But enough was enough when it reached the small hours of the morning.

"Come on, Akane, one more song!" Shinya Kogami called out to his partner.

"I'M GOING HOME." Akane told him, before stomping off. He had no choice but to follow her.

**Saturday**

"You didn't tell me about your date last night," he said, as the two ate breakfast. _Friendly, Nobuchika. You're being friendly, and you're not going to act weird about this at all. _

"Oh, I didn't?" Seiko grinned, curling up in her chair (only she was allowed to sit in it, and anyone else who sat in it was violently kicked through the roof). "Well, it was a load of fun. First he took me out for dinner to this really fancy place, and then we went bowling, but I broke a bowling ball…" she trailed off. "I thought he'd ditch me for sure, but he just said 'I'm impressed' and that was that. Then he took me on at air hockey, but we called it draw when we couldn't win, and the tension kept freaking people out, and after that he dragged me to a karaoke bar, but that was awesome. It was a good choice, since I want to be a musician when I'm older anyways," she grinned. "Akane and Shinya were following us all night, which was funny. They were both in moustaches, but it seemed they were having a good time."

"You want to be a musician?" Nobuchika asked. "I never knew that, actually,"

"You didn't? Huh," Seiko shrugged. "Well, I want to be a musician."

"Not an Inspector?"

"... Not really…" Seiko muttered. After what happened with her mother, she didn't feel like going into the PSB building or looking at anyone other than her father, her grandfather, Akane and Shinya in the eye. And she especially didn't want to handle the damned talking guns. "Only 'cause I'm squeamish," she lied. "Besides, music's more fun, and you get more holidays too. And dress how you want!"

"I've never really looked at it that way," Nobuchika commented. "Will you be going on another _date_ with Keiichi?"

"Probably. We both said next time we should invite Mion and Shoichi, since it was a whole load of fun!" she laughed.

"Who are Mion and Shoichi?" he asked. Are these more potential Yakuza from Keiichi's potential yakuza gang?!

"Dad, you've met Mion before!" Seiko rolled her eyes. "Kagari? Mion Kagari?" _Oh, the cosplay girl._ "And Shoiichi's in Keiichi's year. I guess they're rivals, so going out is a good way to decide who's the best. They're just like their fathers, I swear."

"Wait… is his last name Makishima?!"

"Yup!" _Oh my God, the Keiichi boy is a Yakuza after all, and my daughter is consorting with __**criminals**__\- __**CRIMINALS!**_ "So, do you have plans today, dad?"

"Yes, I'm going to be _very _busy _all _day," he told her.

Once again, he found himself becoming one with the shrubbery surrounding the Tsunemori Café. According to Akane, the boy was ridiculously close to his grandparents, as close as she was with her grandmother, and loved helping out. She even announced that Keiichi was an even better cook than Kogami, which had sent the Enforcer into a jealous grump all day, and when he had walked past his room earlier, he had heard angry muttering. "_Little punk can't be better than me, I'm better than him, he's like 12, screw that guy, I'm going to make something even better than him for Akane and nobody can stop me, just you try and get in my way, I'll cook you…fuckin' mama's boy…" _

Ginoza had wisely decided to not get involved.

Inside the café, Keiichi was humming as he worked, washing the dishes after closing times. Apparently both his parents were working the 24 hour shift, and it was raining, so he had absolutely no intention of trekking to the PSB to crash on his father's uncomfortable bed, which was quite lucky for him, considering Shinya's current misdirected rage. It was nine o'clock, almost time for him to go upstairs and get ready for bed. Unlike his parents, Keiichi was an incredibly sleepy individual. He poured a saucer of milk, and called out for his cat, a tenth birthday present from his parents to apologize for always being away from home. "Keiichi!" called Keiichi as his small kitty walked over, mewing. "Look, I got you some milk for not annoying the customers today." The cat followed him everywhere. If he didn't put the cat in his pocket or bag (where, more often than not, it curled up and went to sleep), it would cling to his trouser leg, hissing at anybody who got anywhere near. And Keiichi had called him something easy to remember, and the only name he could remember really well was his own, so hence, he had named Keiichi. It wasn't that he was forgetful- he just had more important things to remember. Like his mother's favorite recipes, or his father's workout schedule, and birthdays, and where he was going to take his mother for her next birthday (which was on a cruise… if the PSB ever let her have time off. And again, it would be courtesy of his father's wallet, but it was the thought that counts).

Keiichi began to drink the milk Keiichi had brought, whilst Keiichi petted his head. His grandparents had gone out, and they would be out for the next few days on a nice holiday in the mountains, and had told Keiichi to look after the place while they were gone. Which was fun, because that Keiichi was going to be running a restaurant. However, it was going to be quite lonely in the café, where he'd be staying whilst his parents worked the 24 hour shift. "Maybe I could invite Seiko," he smiled to himself, pulling out his communicator, and pulling her contact up. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Nobuchika Ginoza in the bushes, and gave him a friendly wave, to which he received a less-than friendly scowl. It made Keiichi so happy that Seiko had such a devoted and faithful father that was willing to make everybody else so uncomfortable just to ensure her happiness and safety. He rolled his eyes, recalling his parents on Friday. They didn't get back until 2 am, and he was left to wonder precisely what they had been doing for 4 hours.

"Hello?" he heard Seiko's voice, breaking him out his reverie. "Keiichi? How come you're calling?"

"Oh, hello, Seiko," he smiled. "My grandparents and parents won't be around for the next few days, and well, the house is getting kind of lonely, so I wondered if you wanted-"

"I'll be right there! Tomorrow's Sunday, and my dad says he's busy all day, so I don't think he'll mind. I'll leave him a note just in case. I'm bored as hell anyway," she admitted. "Besides, I want to see Keiichi,"

"Well, I invited you, so I'll be seeing you anyway…" Keiichi pointed out.

"No, the cat! You should have picked a less confusing name..." she sighed. "But I'll be there soon," she told him. Keiichi was incredibly happy, but he was kind of intimidated by the death-glare emanating from the foliage outside, and he was sweating profusely out of nerves. "Keiichi, are you okay?"

"I… don't know…?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I haven't updated in a while because my laptop was being weird 3: sorry! I'm going to introduce Kagari's daughter in this chapter (I don't even know why I gave Kagari a daughter, but she's here now) and I might even introduce Shoichi later on! Speaking of later on, I may reveal what happened to Seiko's mother too… Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 4: Smiles and Tears**

_Damned brat. _Nobuchika Ginoza knew full well that the Kogami demon-spawn had spotted him from the window whilst he was on the phone. "Who was he talking to?" he muttered fervently to himself. "Yakuza? Kamui? My _daughter_?!" he hissed, narrowing his eyes. What could the boy possibly be after? Her purity? Her innocence? Her hand in marriage?! He gritted his teeth in irritation Nobuchika had promised his wife that he would protect their darling Seiko, no matter- _**WHY IS SHE GOING INSIDE?!**_ His dear Seiko knocked on the door and the shitty brat opened it and let her inside. Even worse, Nobuchika hadn't spotted a single other person, meaning they were alone n that place.

All alone…

All alone…

If only he could put the police on this 'speed dial' function he'd heard so much about! He would never understand how the youth did it.

**Inside the Tsunemori Café…**

"Hey, do you mind if I invite other people?" Seiko asked, grabbing her cell phone- Keiichi just shook his head, with a goofy smile on his face. "Sweet, because Mion's just been to a convention in the area, so I don't think she'll mind getting a free place to stay tonight."

Keiichi walked over to the kitchen. "It won't be lonely tonight, Keiichi," he said as he began to make dinner for the three that were in the café at the time. Keiichi let out a mew and sauntered over to Seiko.

Outside, 'concealed' in the foliage, Nobuchika Ginoza was studying the building carefully. They were in different rooms- good, that's very good. Seiko was talking to somebody on the phone- and it was most definitely not Kamui or the Yakuza- whilst Keiichi was doing something in the kitchen. Making food, it looked like. There was a possibility he could drug the food though, so he wasn't in the clear just yet. He lowered his binoculars, spying the two from atop a tree. "Who is she talking to?" he spoke aloud, frowning. He could scarcely make out what they were saying as he lifted the binoculars again.

Back inside, Seiko waltzed into the kitchen. "She can make it!" she cheered, kneeling down to pet Keiichi.

"Oh, good, because I'm making okonomiyaki for three," he called over his shoulder with a smile. Seiko grinned back, taking a can of soda from the fridge. There were only five things she could actually stand in the world- music, soda, Keiichi Kogami, Keiichi the cat, and Mion Kagari. The rest she tolerated.

"How have you been, Keiichi?" she asked, fiddling with her skirt and drunk some wheat grass soda, somehow not dying. She stared out the window, feeling like she was being watched. (Unbeknownst to her, Nobuchika Ginoza had become one with the tree when he thought she had spotted him).

Keiichi paused for a moment. "Seiko, can I ask you a question?"

"Technically, you just did."

"Can I ask another question then?"

"You just did."

"Can I ask another two, then?"

"You just did."

"When?"

"Aha!" she smirked.

"Oh, very funny," he laughed as well. "But seriously. It's about your father. Can you tell me about him?"

Keiichi hadn't noticed that Seiko had tensed up. "Why? It's not like we're close," she practically growled. "He spends all his days at the office, taking the 24 hour shifts when he can, and it's all his fault that-" she broke off, her face and tone somewhat bitter. "What made you ask?"

"Oh, you don't really talk about him is all."

"Yeah, whatever," she resisted the urge to punch her way through one of the windows, and it was only her liking of Keiichi and respect for the Tsunemori establishment that held her back. "Forget about him. Just… just forget it, okay?" Her voice was raised to an angry yell, and Keiichi wasn't so much scared of her, but scared that he'd been the one to upset her. "It doesn't really matter, anyway. I've been doing good lately," she tried putting on a smile, but it did look rather forced. In his mind, Keiichi vowed to go see Mr. Ginoza again- he hated it when Seiko cried, and he didn't want him to make her cry anymore. He walked over to her and pulled the upset girl in for one of his famous comforting hugs. "Wh-What are you doing?" Seiko muttered weakly, tears spilling over. "You idiot, I don't need a hug."

"Please don't cry."

"I'm not!" She insisted, a sob escaping (ironically). "Dammit… why now…?" she cried, dropping her soda (which Keiichi the cat drank and began to smell colors). "Why…?" 

"That son of a bitch!" Nobuchika yelled as he fell out of the tree, amazingly not breaking or at least dislocating anything despite his age. All he saw was Keiichi embracing his daughter all of sudden, without warning or anything. His mind had shut down after that, having to reboot itself like a rusty computer due to being short-circuited by rage. He stormed over to the café, and was about to rip the door off its hinges and do the same thing to Keiichi's head when he suddenly stopped. _If Seiko saw me… I would have to wave goodbye to my internal organs… _

Footsteps! Damn it! He looked around frantically around, and groaned when he saw the only way he could hide. Nobuchika dived expertly into the trash can (miserably thinking that this was where Keiichi Kogami belonged), doing his best to ignore the scent of kitty litter. He peered out the trash can, using the lid as a helmet and saw… "Is that a prostitute?!" he hissed. Oh, wait, no… that was just Mion Kagari in some newfound cosplay getup. "How the hell is she not freezing to death? It's winter!"


	5. Chapter 5

**That got a bit angsty towards the end… whoopsie! This is going to be lighter, I promise. I'm also on tumblr (but I haven't posted this on there – simply because there are people there who actually see me on a daily basis) but I'm called bilionspoppy. So if you guys want a certain thing putting in, just message me on there. **

**Chapter 5: Slumber Party!**

Mion Kagari knocked on the door, dancing ever so slightly to music only she could hear. The door opened, Keiichi standing in front of her. "Hello, Kagari," he bowed slightly. The only person he didn't refer to by last name was Seiko, since he wanted to be polite – just like his mother told him he had to be to make friends.

"Hey, there, Kei-chan!" Mion greeted him cheerfully. She was the polar opposite of Keiichi, calling everybody by a dumb nickname (she even called Chief Kasei by a nickname- 'Chief Keef'). "This beats having to pay ridiculous prices for the ridiculous hotels over here," she said, waltzing in. "Can I just dump this wherever?" Keiichi nodded. "I'm tired- I was dancing today and everything!"

"Oh, hey, Mimi," Seiko waved as she exited the kitchen, glass of milk in hand. Mion saw this as an opportunity to have a dig at her best friend's under 5-footness.

"Heheheh," she laughed. "Trying to get taller?" she winked as Seiko flushed a deep crimson.

"Shut up, stupid Mimi! I don't need to get taller!" Seiko protested. "My height is perfectly fine! Besides," she got a smug pout across her face. "At least I don't need to wear next to nothing to get boy's attention, my natural cuteness takes care of that!" she boasted.

Mion frowned. "This is handmade! It's supposed to be a fashion display of a character's outfit in real life!" she glared at Seiko.

"Okonomiyaki?" Keiichi offered, carrying a tray of three plates.

"NOT NOW, KEIICHI!" both girls exploded. Keiichi took this a sign to back away and let the two argue about whatever they wanted to. He couldn't help but smile. His friends were so great.

Still hiding inside the trash can, Nobuchika peered into the window somewhat nervously. Nobody would ever suspect a trash can- it was just below a cardboard box in terms of conspicuousness, as he had learned from his rookie days. His daughter and Ms. 'Insert Anime Character here' were having a screaming match about who was the prettiest and could attract the most boys. He sighed to himself quietly. He would never understand women, not even his precious Seiko.

"Nobody cares how many people you flash your boobs at!"

"It's called 'dancing', something somebody as unelegant as you would never understand!"

"Without music, dancing is useless!"

Now they were talking about dancing and music. He shook his weary head, trying to wrap his brain around it, and was moderately surprised to see Keiichi standing there, face expressionless. The kid could be being hurled around in a tornado and his expression would be the damn same! The brat was tough, Nobuchika granted him that much. Wait! Was… Was that… respect?! Nobuchika Ginoza's eyes widened. What the hell was wrong with him? He paid the kid a _compliment! _Dammit, how awful was this kid to not make people hate him?! It frustrated him to no extent as he grumbled as he sat in the trash. How fitting, he thought bitterly. Why? Why did Keiichi set his sights on Seiko, of all people? That didn't matter. What was important was what his intentions were. Nobuchika yawned. Damn, all that coffee was taking its toll on him. The last thing the long term detective wanted to do was fall asleep in the garbage. He growled like an angry dog and resisted the violent urge to throw the garbage can through the window and hit the kid in the face. He would have to retreat for now…

But he was so close…! It felt like Christmas had been cancelled right before he had gotten the puppy he made it _quite obvious _he wanted, but then all he gotten was a rather hard punch to the face and stale ramen. "Worst. Christmas. Party. Ever," he grumbled to himself. "Shinya should have not come that close to the vodka." No. There was no way he could ever fall asleep, not when his daughter's innocence was on the line.

Nobuchika Ginoza's trashcan suddenly fell to the side and rolled away as its sole inhabitant promptly fell asleep as the can made its way to his house. Just a typical day in Sybil-governed Japan.

As her father and his trash can made their way back to Seiko's house, the tiny girl held her dice tighter as she stared at her place on the board. If she got a seven, then she would land on Boardwalk, where Mion had already set up three hotels. All Seiko had was 555 in American money.

Why the hell did Mion have an American version of Monopoly anyway? And what the hell was an American?!

Taking a deep breath, she rolled the dice… one... and… _six._ "HELL YEAH!" Mion cheered. "Sorry, Seiichi, but you're bankrupt!" she grinned devilishly. Keiichi handed Seiko a small plate of urio, as if to say 'I'm sorry you lost'.

"Whatever! Capitalism sucks anyway!" Seiko shouted, flipping the board over and pouting angrily.

Keiichi looked crestfallen. "… I was winning…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Stupid Contact Names**

Mion laughed as Seiko flipped the checkers board over _another time_. "Best five out of eight?" she winked, poking her tongue out at the younger girl. To add insult to injury, she took a big, long slurp of the milk carefully poured by Keiichi. Keiichi watched the two, munching on a handful of gummy worms.

Seiko crossed her arms with a pout and grumbled, "These games are rigged."

"No, you're just bad at board games," Mion giggled, holding up another one of her magical-girl themed notebooks. "Let's see here…" Seiko's frown deepened as the bizarrely colourful girl reeled off what she'd written down. "Well, you lost 3 times at Monopoly, SEVEN times in checkers, and how about I don't mention Snakes and Ladders?"

"Okay, that game was definitely rigged!" Seiko protested under her breath. And so the night continued on, filled with laughs (mostly Mion's), tears (all of them from Seiko) and meows (from both Keiichi and Keiichi).

Eventually, Mion stretched a gloved hand to the sky and yawned, loud enough to be pretentious. "I'm tiiiiiired!" she moaned. "Wanna call it a night? I gotta walk over to the PSB in the mornin'." Seiko yawned as well, not wanting her best friend to be alone in her general sleepiness.

"Your- Your yawns are contagious, Mi-Mi," Seiko agreed, before a sudden thought struck the back of her mind harder than a Paralyser ever could. "Who's going to sleep where? I brought a futon, but did you, Mi-Mi?" Mion smiled and shook her head, and immediately Seiko just KNEW her best friend had done that on purpose.

"Well, since we only have two futons…" the mischievous smirk the Kagari family seemed to carry with them emerged. "Why don't you and Kei share one?" Seiko felt the Ginoza family's anger building up in her chest and was about to resort with a smart-ass comment about Mion's habits and outfits again when Keiichi spoke up, in the same placid way every Kogami seemed to display.

"I wouldn't mind."

"D-Damn you all!" Seiko barely stuttered out. Mion laughed out loud, slapping her back, whilst the tiny girl cursed bitterly under her breath whilst Keiichi tilted his head in confusion.

"Are you okay with it?" he asked politely.

"Y-yeah, I guess," she looked away. "I don't want to get any more of Mion's weirdness!"

Mion slipped off into the bathroom, with a suggestive wiggle of her eyes at Seiko's expense. "Thanks for this night, Seiko," Keiichi said. "Wanna go to bed now?"

"Idiot, you're making it worse. But I am tired."

When Mion emerged, wearing as equally goofy pyjamas, the two had already headed to slumberland. With a grin, she raised her phone and took a couple snaps, before sending them to her father's phone. Within minutes she had a message back: _That's my girl! Be sure to tease those two a lot, especially Gino's kid. _

Meanwhile, at the PSB, Kogami Shinya's phone went off. A text message from Kagari. _If he's drunk texting me I am going to break his ribs again_, he thought with a roll of his eyes.

He couldn't hold in his laughter when he finally saw the message.

**[Text to: Asshole] Let me guess, Mion?**

**[Text to: Douchebag] You betcha! Think we should show old man Gino or nah?**

**[Text to: Asshole] Well, I prefer Gino's hue clear, and a son that's alive, you know?**

**[Text to: Douchebag] Oh, come on! There's no fun in just keeping it to ourselves. **

**[Text to: Asshole] Well, you can show the old man, I guess. And Akane. For some reason, she thinks they're adorable. **

**[Text from: Asshole] Can you do that? I used up all my phone credit on phone sex hotlines.**

Shinya grinned, before sending it to the girl's grandfather and his son's mother. Within minutes Akane messaged back.

**[Text to: Abs on legs] AWWW THEY'RE SO CUTE SHINYA! You should show Mr. Ginoza! **

**[Text to: Bae] I prefer my head on my neck, and apparently so do you.**

**[Text to: Abs on legs] -_- SSSH! SHINYA! **

The old man was much slower to text back (since he saw no point in technology, due to the fact he didn't want to "end up like these damn kids with their texting and murder".)

**[Text to: Actual 5 year old] Aww, she's as cute as my Nobubu at that age, don't you think?**

**[Text to: Pops] I can't really comment on that…?**

**[Text to: Actual 5 year old] I really want to send that to my Nobubu, but I guess you've already done that.**

**[Text to: Pops] I don't think that's a good idea. You shouldn't. I shouldn't. And Kagari certainly shouldn't. He would kill us. But he might go easy on Akane.**

**[Text to: Actual 5 year old] I understand. Despite all the fancy and tough talk you young ones put on, you're all chickens.**

**[Text to: Pops] Is that a challenge? I think we should all make Akane do it.**

He flipped over to his conversation with his girlfriend.

**[Text to: Bae] You know how much I love you, right? 3**

**[Text to: Abs on legs] Forget it, Shinya. I'm not doing that. **

**[Text to: Bae] (T.T) /3 You've made me cry.**

**[Text to: Abs on legs] Riiiiiiiight. **

On the other side of Tokyo, Nobuchika Ginoza woke up in his bed. That was the strange part- since when he did wake up in his _bed_?! This was Sybil-governed Japan, damn it, and he was an inspector! Usually he woke up in bathroom, bleeding, drooling, or covered in general goo, or sometimes in the kitchen, covered in milk and smelling of wet dog (probably because Dime.2 pissed on him, just like his life did), a bottle of liquid nitrogen in his hand and a flip phone in the other. One time he even went to sleep in his bed and woke up hanging upside-down in his closest. He never did find out just what he was hanging from. It was one of life's greatest mysteries, right on up there alongside _Will Mika Shimotsuki ever stop being a bitch? _

"Ah, there's the strange part," he nodded, resigned to the fact his life was bizzare, as he sat up and noticed the mother-hen, apron-wearing trashcan looming above his bed. "Now, what did I do last- DAMMIT!" he yelled with sudden realisation hitting him in the face like a destroy decomposer. "SEIKO!"


End file.
